flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Clan Front Page
Clan Front Page Hello, and welcome to the Clan Front Page! You are free to edit this and add your own clan, but you will be blocked from editing this here page if you should: Delete another clan. Edit another clan. Give your own clan priority over others. (editing above instead of under another clan) Excessively swear. (The occassional "bollocks" and "twat" are okay, just don't overuse it) RP and normal gameplay clans are allowed. If you can, post clan tags (These go before your name in-game to identify you as part of a clan), member count (for this, it will be the amount of people on the Player Name List with the clan tag) and home locations. 'Clans' *The Macaw Republic *Clan tag: (m) *Home Base: islands3 Although no longer constantly active, this clan was among one of the largest in-game, with a several month-long reign. it was ruled by "King Macaw" (the name would be typed with special characters, but they were all supposed to spell "King Macaw"). They were an RP/War clan, who fought constantly for territory after getting annoyed enough by nonames and hackers. However, as the clan was only really based on this principle, it was doomed to fall. After overextending due to "conquering" so many areas, their enacted laws became impossible to enforce over time, and people drifted away from the clan. . . Member count: ??? *Prizilania Feudal Kingdom *Clan tag: (pfk) *Homebase: cityscape2 A small clan of 3 members, this was recently formed by Spacetaco and Pigeonbee, in an attempt to secure a small homebase where they could nest and make stuff in peace. It's an RP/Fun clan. Member count: 3 (currently inactive) *Aerial Voltz *Leader: Kingslayer *Originally Formed: 2015 *Clan tag: AV *Homebase: Cityscape 5 *Turf/Territory: Cityscape 5-Snowscape 7 *Status: Active The clan was formed by Kidlat and Chris_pkg in 2014/2015. The original name was PKG. Which was changed to AV in July 2016. Kidlat remained leader until May/June 2016. Kidlat placed Ace Bandit in charge, kidlat did have some say in clan matters, eventually it was decided that the clan name should be Aerial Voltz. Ace bandit had left by then and command of the clan fell into kidlat's hand once again. He remianed the leader of the AV until January 2017. Kingslayer who was the Seventh General at the time, decided it was time to take control of the clan in order to keep it alive. The clan was experiencing a slow loss in numbers. (More to be added)! *Members: about 10 . . *"Russclan" (real name unknown) * De Facto Leader: *~~ diana (de facto means disputed/not confirmed) * Originally Formed: ???? * Clan Tag: *~~ (real tag unknown) * Homebase: Snowscape 1 * Turf/Territory: Every Snowscape. * Status: Active This clan has only been recently found out, due to a sudden burst of activity on Snowscape1. There, a presumed Russian RP clan was discovered. However, not much is known due to a language barrier, as the members only speak Ukrainian or Russian. The discoverer assumed they were a roleplay clan due to the amount of chat going back and forth. They have around 12-15 known members, and although mostly harmless, disturbing them will result in you being hunted down across the 'scape by their guards until you permently leave. Their apparent leader seems to "*~~ diana", who does not speak English. If anyone here is bilingial, it'd be nice to have some information. * Members: 12+